¡Clap Clap!
by La venus Negra
Summary: Años más tarde Marinette entendería finalmente qué fueron aquellos extraños ruidos que escuchó en aquella ocasión; Adrien por su parte sonreiría divertido y aún más enamorado por la inocencia de su novia.


Hola.

Llevo aproximadamente unos tres meses en éste fandom, ¿Quién diría que terminaría siendo fan de esta serie? Y a mis veintinueve años y luego de tantos fandoms conocidos definitivamente pienso que éste ship está en el top tres universal xD Y si mis cuentas no fallan, llevo siete años sin escribir absolutamente nada, ¡Por lo que estoy bastante oxidada! Espero sea del agrado de alguien, dedicado a todos con los que soñamos a diario con este cuadrado amoroso.

 **DECLAIMER** **:** La obra original pertenece a **Thomas Astruc,** yo simplemente tomo prestados sus personajes.

 **¡CLAP CLAP!**

Tras casi dos horas de idas y vueltas por todo París y sin ningún plan convincente Ladybug rozaba casi sus límites, y luego de activar el _Lucky Charm_ y ver lo que este le había entregado lo tuvo claro: Debía ir con el maestro Fu.

-¡Todo tuyo, _Chaton_! —Y vaya que se sentía mal al dejarle toda la responsabilidad a Cat Noir —¡Espérame! — Y sí joder, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió por completo —¡Te compensaré, lo prometo!.

—Bueno mi Lady, ¡Un par de besos como recompensa no estaría…! — Y allí estaba de nuevo, algunas veces deseaba que un _akumatizado_ le diera una patada entre las bolas, quizás así la dejaría en paz un buen rato.

— ¡Cómo sea! ¡Vuelvo enseguida, _Chaton_!

Casi al último pitido de sus aretes logró llegar a casa del maestro, sabía lo que debía hacer.

Y mientras explicaba la situación al hombre mayor y Tikki recobraba fuerzas una fuerte explosión la sacó de sus pensamientos, ¡ _Dieu_ , Cat Noir! Marinette jamás se perdonaría si algo le llegase a pasar a su compañero, incluso prefería darle uno o dos besos antes que verle lastimado.

—Lo entiendes, ¿Cierto, Marinette? — Fu había detenido toda línea de sus pensamientos, debía ir a por Cat Noir, él era su prioridad. Y extendiendo aquella caja mágica el anciano la veía con seriedad —No puedes simplemente lidiar tú o Cat Noir con toda la carga.

No, no podían ellos solos, y Chloe estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo que Queen Bee no podía llegar en su ayuda, sin embargo quedaban ellos, Nino y Alya en quienes confiaba ciegamente.

.

.

.

Tenía ambos _miraculous_ en sus manos, la tarea era obvia, _"Pero antes debes ir a por él",_ —Susurró a lo lejos su voz interna.

Cinco minutos más tarde Ladybug corría con prisa, con la incertidumbre a flor de piel, preguntándose por su amigo, ¿Estaría lastimado? Y con la poca luz natural que aún quedaba le vio luchando, justo en el punto más alto del _Louvre_.

—¡ _Chaton_! —¡ _Dieu_ , sintió una oleada de alivio al verle sonreír!

—¡My Lady! ¿Cuál es el plan? — Y dejando de lado de lado todas sus emociones, esas que Marinette intentaba ignorar y desechar a diario, fijó su vista al frente.

—¡Rena Rougue y Carapace! ¡Andando, _Chaton_!

.

.

.

Normalmente podía encontrarse a Alya en cualquier lugar que implicara _akumas_ , problemas, y claro está a Ladybug, pero está vez simplemente no lograban divisarla, y el _akuma_ les pisaba los talones, Marinette empezaba a estresarse, estaban perdidos.

—My _Lady_ —Demonios, Adrien no encontraba las palabras correctas, cualquier error en su siguiente oración podía delatarle. —Emmm, Rena Rouge, quiero decir Alya, la chica del Ladyblog, ¿No salía con Ni- quiero decir, el chico de gafas, el DJ…?

Marinette entrecerró los ojos, Adrien pensó que había metido las patas — ¿Cómo sabes que ellos…?

—¡No fue mi culpa, mi Lady! ¡No es como si yo les hubiera espiado! ¡Ellos simplemente perdieron su transformación la otra vez cuando…!

—¿Y cuál es el punto con que salgan, _Chaton_? —Quería matarlos. No, corrección, Ladybug iba a matar a ése par por descuidados.

—El punto es mi Lady, si Aly- digo, si Rena Rouge no aparece por ningún lado y Carapace tampoco, ¿No sería factible que ambos estén juntos? —Y estuvo a punto de afirmarlo, pero luego no podría explicar el cómo la sabía. Porque sí, Nino le había dicho que planeaba pasar el rato con Alya aprovechando que los padres de este estarían fuera de la ciudad.

Y algo hizo _click_ en Marinette, ¡Ella había olvidado que Alya dijo algo de pasar la tarde junto a Nino, en casa de este! Pero antes de continuar la conversación Kriptonator casi les mandaba a volar.

—¡Bien pensado, _Chaton_! -Ahora el lío era cómo guiarse el uno al otro a dicha residencia sin dejarse en evidencia —Creo que emmm deberíamos empezar por sus residencias —Adrien suspiró de alivio, qué bueno que había sido idea de ella.

.

.

.

La casa de Nino quedaba a unos diez minutos del Louvre, decir que el camino había sido tedioso era quedarse corto. Ambos entraron a la residencia con sigilo, con el temor latente de delatarse frente al otro.

—¿Nino?

—¿Alya?

Cat Noir fue a la planta baja y Ladybug a la segunda estancia, todo era más fácil cuando se dividían el trabajo en equipo.

Adrien estaba por acabar su ronda cuando notó que la chica bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras, la duda manifiesta en todas sus expresiones.

—Hay alguien arriba, quiero decir, dentro de una de las habitaciones —Cat Noir la miró confundido —Se escuchan ruidos dentro de una de las habitaciones.

—¿Ruidos? ¿Cómo…?

—¡ _Aplauden_! ¡Alguien aplaude! ¿Y si es un akuma en acción? ¿Y si…? —Y como pocas veces pasaba cuando la chica llevaba puesto el traje de motas Ladybug empezó a imaginar toda clase de situaciones, concretamente esta vez a un monstruo que obligaba a sus amigos a aplaudir por la eternidad, después de todo seguía siendo Marinette por debajo del traje.

Un par de minutos más tarde Cat Noir bajaba nuevamente a la planta baja, ¿Cuándo demonios había subido, en primer lugar? Y ella quería respuestas, pero un sonrojado chico se le adelantaba.

—Eh, sí mi Lady, ¡Hay alguien arriba! ¡Creo que…! ¡Lo mejor es ir a por el akuma, solos los dos…!

Y por vez primera Ladybug vio sonrojado y avergonzado al gato patán, ¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?

.

.

.

Un par de años más tarde cuando el antifaz había caído de sus rostros y Adrien y Marinette se habían vuelto pareja, de repente y mirando una de las cicatrices en el pecho de su novio —Marca que había sido dejada aquel día en particular— Marinette finalmente comprendió lo ocurrido años atrás.

— _Dieu_ … -Decir que se quería morir de vergüenza era poco - _Chaton_ , ¿Recuerdas a Kriptonator? -Adrien besaba el hombro desnudo de su novia, justo donde los tirantes de su blusa empezaban a resbalar, le costó un poco procesar la interrogante.

—Sí _Bugaboo_ , lo recuerdo —Ahora besaba su cuello— Fue de los _akumas_ que más problematicos…

—Y no conseguimos apoyo de Rena y Carapace porque ellos, _¡Dieu…!_ —El saber que estuvo a nada de encontrar a sus amigos justamente en ésas condiciones, _¡Dieu!_ —La sonrisa burlona de Adrien la sonrojó aún más, sin duda alguna su novia jamás cambiaría.

-Bueno _Bugaboo_ … -De nuevo la sonrisa gatuna, ésa que la dejaba sin aliento —¿ _Aplaudimos_ un rato? –Y mientras ella moría lentamente de vergüenza y auguraba lo que estaba por suceder en aquella habitación, internamente deseaba que un _akuma_ le diera a su novio una patada justo en las bolas, quizás la dejaría en paz un rato.

O quizás _realmente_ no deseaba tal cosa.

.

.

.

 _¡Clap Clap! ¡Clap Clap! ¡Clap Clap!_

.

.

.

Y pues ése mi primer granito de arena para este fandom, tengo mucho que aprender en el manejo de los personajes, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que las personalidades de Adrien y Marinette cambian cuando llevan puestos sus súper trajes, y claro, aún me falta mucho que aprender en cuanto a la escritura en general.

¡Infinitas gracias a ti que leíste!


End file.
